powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Moraimars
class is the flagship of every Daikaan of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. It can be use as a drill to raiding the Planet Jume of the planet. It can also turn into to fight. Typically, one Moraimars and Dakaan are assigned to every world under Jark Matter. However, numerous Moraimars have been installed on Earth for an unknown purpose. Character History On Zigama, Daikaan Gamettsui had his Moraimars take off while enlarging himself to cover its escape against KyurenOh, only for both himself and the Moraimars to be destroyed by KyurenOh's Trick Break. Realizing that the Moraimars stationed on Needle had nearly completed its consumption, Rebellion commander Shou Ronpo sent the Kyurangers on a mission to save the planet. Fighting through the Jark Matter garrison, the Kyurangers, though hindered by Sasori Orange, eventually boarded their Voyagers and attacked the Moraimarz, piloted by a lone Indaver as the Daikaan Moretsuyoindaver had been slain. Though transforming into Robo mode to defend itself, the Moraimars was outmaneuvered by KyurenOh's combinations and ultimately destroyed by 01*03*06*07*09's Meteor Break. A Moraimars Robo was piloted by Daikaan Yumepakkun, but it was destroyed by Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh 01*03*05*07*08. Another Moraimars Robo was piloted by Daikaan Denvil, but was eventually destroyed by Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh 01*03*04*07*09. A group of Moraimars were destroyed along with their Daikaan keepers as a part of Shou Ronpo's plan of destroying five Moraimars at once. Another Moraimars Robo was summoned to fight alongside Daikaan Metchatsuyoindaver and Mutchatsuyoindaver before it was destroyed by Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh 01*02*07*08*09 alongside Ryu Voyager. Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimars Robo was faced by Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh 01*03*05*07*09 and was destroyed by the former, but not before the Daikaan escaped and puts its microscopic particles to spread it through the Orion. Another Moraimars Robo was faced by KyurenOh 01*09*07*03*05 and RyuTeiOh before being destroyed by RyuTei KyurenOh alongside Daikaan Mondomuyoindaver. A Moraimars Robo was faced by RyuteiOh 04*06*10 and was destroyed by its Meteor Break. Seeking to hasten completing the process of draining Earth's Planetium and destroying the world, Don Armage ordered a massive fleet of hundreds of Moraimars sent to the planet. On Vela in the Ho System, Goneshi wisely installed his Moraimars deep down into the planet's ocean floor, polluting the sea as the world's Planetium. Posing as a great "savior", Goneshi enticed a nearby village into giving him offerings by promising to restore their seas while safeguarding them from invaders. After exposing Goneshi, the Kyurangers engaged him in KyurenOh where they sent him crashing into his Moraimars and destroying them both. The Moraimars operated by Shaidos uniquely generated a dome with a black hole directly above it through which an artificial sun passed over, resulting in 22 hour daylight and matching working hours in his district. It was destroyed by Taiyou Shishi Red who had rammed into it having been propelled by the Hikari Kyutama-enhanced Tenbin Gold. With the dome shattered, the true night returned to the district. The Kyurangers eventually discovered, to their shock, the Moraimars fleet on a course to Earth. Observing that thet were large enough to block out the view of the stars, the Kyurangers realized that the Earth would be destroyed very quickly should they join in the consumption of Planetium. Though Lucky and the others were eager to engage them, Shou Ronpo told them their priority was still to find the means of summoning the Argo Ship, their only hope to stop Jark Matter. On Keel in the Ryukotsu System, Daikaan Olmega was destroyed with his Moraimars by the KyurenOh 01*04*06*07*09 Meteor Break. Ultimately, the fleet touched down on Earth. Each Moraimars broadcast a message from Scorpio to humanity, saying that their world would soon be destroyed thanks to the Kyurangers, with an offer to spare their lives should they surrender the rebels to him. A Moraimars Robo joined the survivor of a duo of Tsuyoindavers in the fight against RyuteiOh 10*09*07 but were eventually both taken down by its Meteor Break. The fleet, controlled from Scorpio's Big Moraimars, was activated by Madakko on Don Armage's order when Scorpio fell, starting to absorb Planetium all across the planet. In a final act of kindness, Scorpio told the Kyurangers to destroy the Big Moraimars, a feat that was only achieved once they awakened Houou Soldier in the Argo Ship, who personally destroyed the Big Moraimars with his Phoenix End, resulting in every Moraimars on Earth deactivating. A Moraimars Robo was summoned alongside Daikaan Manavil when he grows giant and was the first to be destroyed by Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou. Mediatsuyoindaver summoned his Moraimars Robo to fight alongside him and a Metal Deathworm against KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh and Gigant Houou. After Mediatsuyoindaver was destroyed, the Moraimars took off to space but was intercepted and destroyed by KyurenOh flying with the Washi Voyager. A Moraimars Robo, supported by two Tsuyoindavers, was fought by KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh and Gigant Houou and were all destroyed by the Kyurangers' Triple Meteor Break. Planning to travel back in time over 300 years to discover how Don Armage survived his apparent defeat, the Kyurangers projected an "Enemy Space Command" consisting of three Moraimars and 1200 Moaiders led by a single Big Moraimars to attack them as they arrived. In anticipation, the Kyurangers planned to split up with a designated Defense Team intercepting the fleet as the Scout Team pursued Don Armage on Zagill. The Karo and scientist Dogyun, having engineered the Liquid Lifeform Matrik to manipulate machinery, was prepared to make every Moraimars on Earth destroy itself in a bid to wipe out the Kyurangers. Ultimately, he was only able to set a number of Moraimars in their immediate vicinity to self-destruct within ten minutes, which would reduce the city to a scorched wasteland. Fortunately, using the Bouenkyou Kyutama, Washi Pink and Shishi Red were able to pinpoint and shoot down the Matriks on each Moraimars, averting their self-destruct just in time. Defeated, Dogyun enlarged himself and, in a final attempt to take down the Kyurangers, used the Matrik to send out out ten Moraimars into space and combine them into a single Super Big Moraimars on a collision course with Earth. Immediately destroying Dogyun with the Meteor Booster, the Kyurangers' Kyutamajin took to space and unleashed the Ultimate Meteor Break against the Super Big Moraimars only for it to emerge unhindered. Raptor, however, did not waver in her belief that the Kyurangers would save the world and the universe, resulting in the spaceship Orion itself activating of its own accord, proceeding to ram and push back the Super Big Moraimars before sacrificing itself to destroy it in a massive explosion. Directed by Vice Shogun Kukuruga and Karo Magera, three Moraimars and one Big Moraimars fired on the underground hiding place of the incomplete Battle Orion Ship in an attempt to bury the Kyurangers who had only just found it alive. Boarding Gigant Houou, Houou Soldier engaged the trio of Moraimars Robos, allowing the others to escape. After encountering the spirit of the late warrior, Lucky was granted the Orion Kyutama, allowing him to summon the Orion Voyager which fired on the Big Moraimars before joining with the Batle Orion Ship underground. Completed by the Orion Voyager, the Battle Orion Ship displayed its awesome firepower by destroying the Big Moraimars with a single shot. Following that up, the remaining two Moraimars Robos wearing down Gigant Houou were repulsed by the Battle Orion Ship's Orion Missiles, enabling Houou Soldier to destroy them with the Gigant Fire Break. Two Moraimars Robos were summoned by Kukuruga to back him up as he fought with the Champ 0 against the Kyurangers on the ground. However, they were met by remaining Voyagers launched from Orion Battler and destroyed by the 07*09*10 RyuTeiOh Meteor Break. A fleet of Moraimars and Moaiders defended Jark Matter's capital, planet Southern Cross of the Minami Juuji System, forcing the Kyurangers' Battle Orion Ship to retreat when they were repulsed by the system-wide barrier. Returning to the system with the four Kyutama, the Orion Battler quickly destroyed the fleet before proceeding to break the barrier. Several Moraimars Robos, fighting alongside Tsuyoindavers and Champ 0 units, defended the core beneath the surface of Jark Matter's capital planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System. They were all destroyed by KyurenOh, RyuTeiOh, and Gigant Houou before being followed by Akyachuuga. The Kyurangers head to the Corvus System to destroy the Moraimars there, only to find that it is dark and almost ready to explode after finding that many planets in the respective system have starting exploding. Dark Moraimars.png|Moraimars nearly ready to explode. Numerous Moraimars Robos were part of the near endless Jark Matter army which the remaining ten Kyurangers fought through over many hours to get to Don Armage, who had possessed Tsurugi Ohtori and absorbed Shou Ronpo. The Moraimars Robos were fought by the Orion Battler piloted by Raptor 283 as well as Kajiki Yellow's Kajiki Voyager. Though all Kyurangers bar Lucky eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Kyutamas which reunited all twelve saviors. As late as four years following the fall of Jark Matter, the wrecks of Moraimars could be found on planets such as Earth, where one was used as a hideout for . Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Lance': A lance which can shoot energy blast. *'Thunder Beam': It can shoot thunder from its neck. Cockpits Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Moraimars Robo's suit actors are Yohei Fujita, Keizo Yabe,Masato Tsutamune, Hideaki Kusaka, Shigeki Ito, Hiroyuki Muraoka, Shinsuke Kusano *The gear-like structure of the Morimers makes it resembled the Death Neziro from Megaranger. *The Moraimars Robo also resemble the Death Neziro's Grand Neziros form. Notes * is designed by Masato Hisa.https://twitter.com/Andrias_jap/status/830554490805776384 *The name is actually a pun to in Japanese. Appearances **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' "4th Period: P.E." **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also *''to be added'' Category:Evil Mecha